finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobuckle
Chocobuckle , also known as ChocoBocle, is a chocobo's ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, where a chocobo bounces on the opponent. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Chocobuckle is an Enemy Skill that deals non-elemental damage to a single target. It has a great potential, as the damage is calculated by the number of battles the party has escaped from, meaning it could potentially deal 9,999 damage for the small cost of 3 MP. However, it would take a long time to power up the spell to this level. In the Japanese version, the damage was based on the number of battles the party had fled from multiplied by the user's level. This was changed for future releases, most likely because of how strong the attack could become at an early point in the game. An alternative use for the spell is to run away from battles until the attack is doing 1,111 or 2,222 damage, and using it against a party member with maxed-out 9,999 HP to trigger All Lucky 7s. Obtaining the spell Chocobuckle is learned through enemy Chocobos that appear on the tracks in the vicinity of the Chocobo Farm or Mideel. The player must find a Chocobo whose level is divisible by four, such as the level sixteen Chocobo found on the footprints near the Chocobo Farm–and give it some Mimett or Sylkis Greens. The character with the Enemy Skill Materia equipped must cast L4 Suicide, which can be obtained from the Mus in the area near the Chocobo Farm. After being hit by the spell the Chocobo will cast Chocobuckle in retaliation and flee. The Chocobo's level can be determined either by using the Sense command, or by the monsters the Chocobo appears alongside with. The level 16 Chocobos near the farm are invariably encountered with either two Elfadunks or two Levrikons. Chocobos with any other monster combination are level 13. The level 24 Chocobo near Mideel appears with a single Spiral. Final Fantasy VIII ChocoBocle is Boko's ultimate attack in which he summons the Chubby Chocobo. In the original versions it is learned after acquiring the final power-up from ''Chocobo World, after defeating the Demon King and finding Koko again who gives Boko a kiss, and powers up his attack to ChocoBocle. After that, whenever Boko is in the [[Final Fantasy VIII locations|world of Final Fantasy VIII]] and not sent into Chocobo World, the player can cast ChocoBocle in battle via a Gysahl Green. As ChocoBocle is acquired via Chocobo World, most international players never got to see it, but the game is included in the PC-versions. Chocobo World is not available in Final Fantasy VIII Remastered and Boko can use his special skills natively, and which attack he uses depends on Squall's level. ChocoBocle is used at LV75+. ChocoBocle is one of the few abilities that can break the damage limit. ChocoBocle's damage is calculated as follows: : Damage = 100 * Level / 10 + 100 + 100 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 100 / 256 ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Chocobuckle is the Fat Chocobo's attack when summoned. It hits all enemies twice for earth elemental damage. Gallery FFVIII Choco Bocle.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend). FFRK Fat Chocobo summon.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Etymology "Choco" is short for "chocobo". References Category:Recurring enemy abilities Category:Summon abilities